darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zhet'eel'achisala
Zhet'eel'achisala, known by the core name 'Teela', is a Chiss of little note. She travels from place to place in the Republic and Rim as an entertainer. Recently, she has become involved with the Jedi Order and is receiving training from Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. History Beginnings Zhet'eel'achisala was born on Csilla, the icy capital planet of the distant Chiss Ascendancy. She was trained and eventually made her wages as a dancer in the planetary capital. Zhet'eel'achisala performed well and gained respect for her performances following the elegant yet strictly defined art. After becoming bored with her work on her homeworld, she chose to leave Csilla and head for Republic space, taking the core name 'Teela'. Teela's foreign inexperience led her to again becoming an entertainer to make money. The cantinas were a poor substitute to the theatre halls of her homeworld but she had to make do with the cards she was dealt. Her exotic appearance and dancing style made her a modestly popular attraction in a few places she travelled to, but this was not the life she envisioned when she set out for the Republic. She continued to work as an entertainer, slowly but surely attracting the interest of more powerful and influential people within the Core systems. Before long Teela was requested to perform in prestigious locales such as the Grand Auditorium of Coruscant. She also began to put aside a share of her earnings to fund an fleet for the purpose of delivering emergency supplies to planets in need. Jedi In her time as a dancer, Teela encountered a few persons that took notice of her in a much different manner than she was familiar with. Rather than being interested in her body or her skills, they informed her that it was an immaterial trait that made her stand out. This was the first time the Chiss became aware of her Force Sensitivity. Even with this knowledge, she had no idea how to access the mystic ability that she supposedly possessed. Teela returned to a life of performance as usual. It was not until the beginnings of the horror on Oona that Teela first exhibited an ability to use the Force. In the tunnels beneath the settlement, where the cloned monsters were being produced, she attempted to use the Force in a manner described to her by Jedi she had spoken to on many earlier occasions. Her attempts were unsuccessful, but the event opened her up to the Force. Teela met with the Jedi and asked to be trained. She and a young human, Seth Stryker, spent a lot of time together as they learned about the nature of the Force. Before long, Teela had accomplished several tasks set by Obi-Wan Kenobi and was granted the title 'Padawan' and inducted into the Jedi Order. She began her full training in earnest, learning not only how to employ her growing powers but also how to control her emotions and meditate. The Chiss also found she had a particular expertise for telekinesis in this time. Regret While exploring the lightless underground of ancient Coruscant, Teela and those she was travelling with were attacked by a band of Trandoshans. In an attempt at self-defence, she used the Force to hurl debris in the direction of the criminals. Her intent was to frighten but to her horror, a spiked fence post broke off the old palace wall and punched straight through one of the Trandoshans, far more easily than should have been possible. After recovering from grief, Teela took the spear-like artifact and vowed never to use it in a way she would regret ever again. It became her burden for a time, a memory of things not to be forgotten. The item got her in trouble on Paxo, where in an encounter with a darkly hostile Seth, Seifer Wolf and the Ithorial Omlawr, she was taken by the clones and imprisoned on the Imperium flagship on charges of carrying a deadly weapon. After being released, Teela felt responsible for Seth's fall to the Dark Side. She attempted several times to persuade him back to the Light with no success. In a final encounter on Mon Calamari, Seth Stryker's evil instigated a battle between him and the Jedi present: Teela, Rena, Graham and Fiero, as well as Anneke Kitaran and Senator Meena Tills. Seth's unrepentant evil was the catalyst required to clear Teela's regret from her mind. She realised his fall was not her fault and she used the dark spear to destroy the evil creature. Injury Zhet'eel'achisala suffered an attack by a Sith in a Coruscant cantina. She was greviously wounded and several of her internal organs were irrevocably damaged. After the Sith was driven off, she was taken to the public hospital and fitted to life support to maintain her while replacement cybernetic organs were set up and her wounds healed. She fell into a coma while recovering. Unfortunately, the Sith, with allies, struck again and attempted to take her from the hospital. Several Jedi, including Master Kenobi, responded to the attack and attempted to save her. Several times she came very near to death as the fighting erupted right beside her. The Sith stole her away and attempted to lift off in a ship to escape. Ordered by Obi-Wan Kenobi, an orbital laser bombardment struck the ship as it was rising and destroyed it. Several other vessels nearby were also destroyed and the hospital and surrounding area suffered severe damage and many lives were lost. Teela was taken in an escape pod that crashed into Club Omega. There she was picked up and brought to an emergency hospital. Damage to her body included the loss of both hands from the laser bombardment and she was fitted with cybernetic replacements. Business After she became fully able again, Teela leveraged her considerable investments into starting a business. Inspired by her recent injuries, she created Azure Defence Systems and recruited Richard Tan as head engineer. The company began on the long road to developing revolutionary personal armour. Teela's motivation was her desire for protecting herself from harm rather than any real interest in profit. Darkness Finally meeting the Master of the Dark Side, Teela stood with the Jedi against him. However, when she saw they all failed to do any harm, he dark one offered her a chance to strike him down with all her anger. She accepted, planning to sacrifice herself to end both the Emperor and herself to rid the galaxy of that great evil. However, the Emperor fended off her blow and escaped, leaving the fallen Jedi distraught over losing everything in vain. Carrying the lightsaber she was given to attack the dark being, Teela resolved to hunt down the Emperor until either he laid dead or she did. After calming down, Teela handed over the lightsaber to Master Lindo and decided to try to redeem herself and return to the Light Side. She made some progress towards this, freeing herself from the grip of violence with the help of Master Lindo and Kamli Valen. Not long later, she found herself attacked by the Sith again, while she was unarmed and unarmoured while attending a hunting expedition on Kashyyyk. They wasted no time with talk, simply attacking her with full force. Her left leg was completely severed before she was taken to safety. Notable Possessions Spear of Regret (Destroyed) While it was originally just a decorative metal fence post, the intense emotion and Force power that went into the item made it a thing of significance for Teela. It was a burden symbolic of her regret at killing someone and failing to control her emotions after the act. She vowed to carry it with her at all times as a memory of things not to be repeated. When Seth Stryker revealed his true, unrepentant evil to her, she destroyed him without regret and the spear's purpose was fulfilled. Teela still keeps the spear but having finally freed herself from that regret, she no longer feels obligated to carry it on her person. She suspects the item may have special properties due to its bond with her and the Force. Those who can sense the Force can see this echo of the Force in it, but whether this has any meaningful effects is yet to be seen. The item was destroyed in an attempt to strike down a Sith. OOC: This item is also known as the Doom Spear of Death and Stuff. Lightsaber Teela was given a green lightsaber by the Emperor of the Dark Side. The item was handed over to Tuil Lindo for safekeeping while she recovered from her encounter with the Dark Side. Ships Azure Majesty A Corellian Consular class shuttle, the Azure Majesty was Teela's first ship and is the one she uses for personal purposes. It is painted blue. Azure Knight The second vessel Teela acquired, the Azure Knight is an Unaani Stinger class snubfighter that is currently being used by Keiko, a close friend of Teela's. It is also blue. Azure Flame Teela's third spaceship acquisition, the Azure Flame is a Kushari class shuttle and is in use by the Togruta physician Ranodom Kuvi as a light medical transport. Guess what colour it is. Azure Sky A GR-77 cargo ship (in blue) used to haul cargo for fun and profit. After the fun and profit disappeared (due to OOC system changes), the Azure Sky was given to Liam. ---- Teela as drawn by her player: Category:Archived Characters